New types of touch detection techniques are being developed which use acoustic or ultrasonic signals to detect a touch on a touch surface. For example, the touch surface may be part of a cell phone, a tablet, a laptop, etc. However, these new touch detection techniques may sometimes identify a touch when there is in fact no touch (i.e., a false positive). New techniques to identify and prevent such false positives would be desirable.